The Third Story
by AlyssGrey
Summary: 2 years after The Little Mermaid 2. Melody is kidnapped, and Ariel's past is reavealed.
1. Stay in the palace

(Stella)This is a story about what happens to my mum after the Little Mermaid 2.

(Carry)Unfortunately, E.A. doesn't own the Little Mermaid. (Sob)

(Mary)She does own all her characters though, (The ones you don't recognise.)

(Stella)DUH! Please don't sue her, since this story is not for profit.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

**_THE THIRD STORY_**

I pulled myself out of the water, panting heavily. I watched as my red tail slowly transformed into a pair of legs. _Summer, I swear, _I thought,_ No school and nothing to do._ I sighed and readied myself to dive when I heard-

"Melody!" Mother's voice rang out. "Where are you? I need to talk to you! Melody!" I rolled my eyes. _What does she want_ now_? Honestly._ I dove into the water and quickly swam to the shore.

"There you are Mel, I've been looking everywhere for you." her tone made me think I was in trouble. I racked my brains for anything I had done. "I need to talk-"

"It wasn't me, I swear" I said.

"You? I didn't say anything about you doing anything. I need to talk to you about the fact that I'm going to need you to stay in the palace for the next week or so."

"Stay in the palace! For a week! I didn't do anything!"

"I never said you did. There's something going on, I'll explain later. Just go inside. _Please._" It was that please that got me. It sounded scared, like there was something out there that could and would me. I nodded at her, and ran up to the palace.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

The first chapter was kind of short, the next ones will be longer, I promise!


	2. What's Happening?

Stella: Hi again

Stella: Hi again! New chapter! Woo-Hoo!

Carry: Again, E.A. doesn't own the Little Mermaid.

Mary: We and other characters you don't recognize do belong to her.

Stella: You sound like we're slaves!

Carry: Aren't we?

Mary: And on to the story--

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

I felt no need to disobey mother. The fear in her eyes had scared me, and I knew that something bad was about to happen. I just didn't know what.

I sat down on my bed, and thought about all that had happened over the past two years, and all the ways I'd changed. My hair had grown longer, (it now reached my knees) and my face had matured, but really what had changed the most was my mind. Since I'd found out the secret I'd felt betrayed. If I'd ever trusted my mother,that trust was gone now. I knew Dad and Mother had more to their own stories, and I also knew there was little chance of them telling me. I wondered if this was one of those things.

My thoughts turned to Atlantica. I really hated it there. Grandfather was constantly telling me what to do, where to go, and how to behave. My aunts I was divided in liking. Atina I hated, she was just like Grand father with her rules and regulations. The rest of them babied me except for Adella, who I liked. She was nice to me, and acted more like the aunt of a 14-year-old than the aunt of a 2-year-old. She took me off to explore sunken ships and coves, like she used to do with Mother. I preferred doing that, or just swimming around with Tip and Dash doing nothing all day long, than in the palace listening to how to be a perfect mermaid.

As I was thinking this I noticed that the kingdom had become unnaturally quiet. I walked onto my balcony and saw that the entire kingdom was dark, there wasn't a single light lit. the palace, too, was strangely dark.

I heard a noise and turned. As I had expected, Dad and Mother were standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" I asked, indicating the lightless kingdom.

"It's hard to explain," Mother said. "What you need to know is that there was anther sea-witch, Ursula and Morgana's brother Lucius. He attacked years before now, when I was four. Now he's coming back."

"I most certainly am." came a voice from behind, a voice that chilled my bones.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

Oh, a mystery! Whose the voice?  
Stella:Isn't it obvious it's L-  
Carry:You'll ruin the story!  
Yes, she will, again this was a little short but I need to get into the habit of writing. I'll try to post a couple chapters a week, so stay tuned!


	3. Seeing Double, Triple, Septuple

Stella: Hello again! E.A. apologizes for the long wait.

Carry: She hasn't had time to type, with her extreme homework and 1,000 and 1 extraciricular activities

Stella: Hopefully this will be a long chapter--

Mary: You forgot the disclaimer.

Right, I unfortunately don't own The Little Mermaid. But if I did, there would be alot more movies and Tara What's-her-last-name would have nothing to do with Ben 10. Thanks to** Anna Craft**, **MermaidRaven**, and **LarFang** for reviewing.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

I turned on the spot. Standing behind me was someone who was about to become my mortal enemy. The monster had Morgana's white hair, and octopus-like form. Where she had been green, he was blue. He had a deranged look on his face, like major criminals in federal prison. He grabbed me, and I screamed. It was like Morgana all over again.

"Melody!" Mother screamed. She and Dad both pulled swords out.

The monster laughed. "As if, Ariel dear, that would do anything to me." His voice was cold; it sent shivers down my spine. I thought fast, and pulled out a dagger. I jabbed the tentacle that was holding me, and he immediately let go. I rolled, got up, and pulled out two swords.

"Your girl is smart, Ariel. But she'll go, just like they did. Just like James did. Disappeared, didn't he Eric? Little Melody will go the same way."

I watched Dad and Mother stiffen. Who were James and the others? My head was spinning. Unfortunately, as I thought I let my guard down. Lucius grabbed me again, and this time I couldn't even move my fingers.

"You have two days to find her, or she will go like the others." he told them.

"You evil, twisted-" but I never heard what mother was about to say was drowned out as we vanished.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

We landed somewhere freezing. My island home had never taught me places could get this cold. He threw me into a dungeon already filled with people.

"Drew, honestly, get this girl a blanket." a woman said. I swear she looked like a photocopy of Adella, but her voice sounded like Mother's. The man who brought me the cloak and blanket looked like a male version of Mother. As I looked around, I noticed almost all of them looked like Mother, or my aunts. All of them except one man who looked like Dad, and a girl who could have been my twin, but for her blond hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," the woman said. "We should have introduced ourselves. My name is Arianna. This is my husband, Colin." She pointed to a blond-haired man with a good natured face. "Our children, Josh & Lilly, Marie & Ginny, Will & Lizzie, Jess & Jessie, Ally, Alexis, & Amy, & Carie." all of them said "hello" except for Carrie.

"Carie doesn't talk," the one called Ginny said.

"She does talk, but only to us." the triplets said simultaneously. They looked just like the pictures of Mother as a child.

"This is Drew," she indicated the man that looked like mother, except for his startling green eyes.

"My wife Selene," Drew said, "and my son Jacob." Selene was skinny and blond, and Jacob looked like his mother, but had that familiar bright red hair.

"I'm Bethany," A woman said. Like Selene and Colin, she looked like no one in the family, but she looked extremely familiar. I was certain I had seen her picture somewhere. "This is my husband James, and our daughter Alexa." James was the man who looked like Dad, and Alexa was the girl who looked like my twin with blond hair.

"Don't you see the resemblance between those three?" The girl named Giny said.

" Yeah, 'Lex and she could be twins, except-"

"For the hair." Alexa, James and I spoke in unison.

"What's your name, kid?" Colin asked.

"I'm Melody."

"Who are your parents?"

"My Mother's name is Ariel, and my father's is Eric. He's the king of England."

"Is your mother human?"

"Why? And for the record, she's a mermaid. She's the princess of Atlantica."

A collective gasp sounded.

"Melody," Arianna said, "If what you say is true, I'm your aunt, and we are all your family."

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

Does anyone know what country or island they rule? I used England because I wasn't sure where and most old fae-tales are set in England.  
(Fairy tales also incorporate elves, aelfe, folk and leprechauns, so fae-tale is a more appropriate word.)


	4. Who are you?

Mary: Emma Anne apologizes so much-

Stella: Who asked you to talk? E.A. is totally sorry for the month long wait, she just has to much on her plate.

Mary: Why are you rhyming?

Stella: Because it's fun.

Mary: You're wierd.

Stella: I hope you know to run.

Mary: Oh no you did not!

Stella: 1: It's oh know you didn't! 2: Oh yes I did!

(Much pushing and shoving, several "Mom"s.)

Carry: Thank you very much **MermaidRaven, Anna Craft, **and **Larfang **for reviewing. I should go make sure they don't kill each other.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

"How is that possible?" I asked. My thoughts were out of control, it was simply impossible for me be related to them. Mother I would suspect of not telling me, considering all the things she hasn't. But surely Adella would have told me. And then there was James and Alexa.

"I'm Ariel's older brother. And Arianna is her younger sister. Jamie, err James is Eric's little brother."

"Why didn't they ever tell me about you all?" I asked. I wouldn't put it past Mother to "forget" to tell me. And Dad never talks about his parents at all. He had had a little brother before the accident. Could he have somehow survived?

A voice interrupted my thoughts. "It is possible that Ariel doesn't know, since this all happened when she was what, five?" This came from Bethany.

"Four. I was seven, Arianna was two, and Colin was four. Ariel and Colin's birthdays are in the same month." Drew cut in. His voice was monotonous and, bitter somehow. Resentful.

"It happened on my birthday. My fourth birthday, so Ariel was three, not quite four." Colin added.

"Knowing Triton, he would never have explained to her about what happened, and told the ones that could remember to keep their mouths shut about it." Bethany's voice cracked on it, which startled me. What had happened? What were they talking about?

"Has your mother ever mentioned anything about her mother to you?" Arianna asked. Her voice was the only gentle one.

"She said she remembered her singing, and teaching her to play the piano. Not much, just comfort memories. A hug, the way she smelled, mostly jumbled up things. Really, you're asking the wrong person. She doesn't tell me much." I replied. Somehow I knew they knew "much" meant "not anything".

"What happened?" I questioned them. "Why doesn't my mother remember you? Who are you, really?"

"We shouldn't tell you that, honestly. It's not something a kid ought to hear- Arianna waas cut off.

"Excuse me?" Every kid in the cell yelled that. The adults rolled their eyes.

"It's complicated. We don't know everything." Bethany put in.

"Tell me what you do."

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLLMLMLMLMLMLMLLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLLMLMLMLMLM

I really am SUPER SORRY for the wait. I'm really glad I'm not doing cheerleading, or this fic wouldn't have even gotten started. :) I know this one was also kind of short, it's a bridge chapter.

NEXT CHAPTER: What happened, and why Ariel doesnt remember.


End file.
